battle at Orion
by chasmansp
Summary: the psilon fleet is headed to Orion,yet someone else beat them there


Hello world of fanfc! This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it sucks. BTW, I'm Roadkill, and as I don't have a fanfic account, chasmansp will be hosting my stories. Please comment, enjoy the short story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Master of Orion or any of the things relating to it.

Capitan Valance Orom, an experienced Darlok ship commander, had long since abandoned the colonies that were governed by his backstabbing people. Once, he had been the most revered General in the entire armada. That all changed when his rival, Geothos Blashketh framed him with the murder of the Darlok diplomat to the Bulrathi, inevitably leading to a war with the bear-like race. He had to admit though, Blashketh was good at what he did. Now, Orom was forced to work as a mercenary.

Orom sat up with a jolt as the clock at the side of his bed blared. Two hours. The most sleep he had gotten in a month. He and his crew were onboard the Doom star Class 2 _Psyloch IV_the pride of the Psilon armada, followed by the _Brainstorm_ and _Daldrath_, also Doom star class ships, along with over five titans, numerous smaller crafts, a colony ship, and a few transport and freighter fleets. There were a total of over 100 billion Psilon citizens, all eager to be the first to set foot on Orion, the jewel of the galaxy. Orom himself was not as excited, for he knew what was in the star system that lied ahead. The Guardian, the most powerful creature in the entire galaxy was the protector of the planet. Orom had faced the guardian before, and lost over 10 titans, his best friends, and over 5 million loyal crewmen. His and one other ship had escaped the massacre with flaming engines and more then half of their crew dead or dying. He had seen the creature before, and he had not been ready. This time, however, was different.

The _Psyloch IV_ was considered the best ship ever created. It had two dual mounted stellar converters, a death ray captured from an Antaran ship, a total of twenty PD phasors, three plasma torpedo launchers, five five-rack Zeon missile pods, and a hundred neutronium bombs. Over all, it was a work of art that only the Psilon geniuses could have created.

The Orion system was only days away, and it seemed that everything was going wrong. First, a freight ship carrying a thousand colonists blew an engine and crashed into an asteroid. A titan ship had broken its cloaking field generator, causing a detour and loosing valuable time. Yet the worst news was received only three days ago. A dimensional rift was spotted, which could only mean that the Anatrans were on their way.

One day. One day and the deciding battle would commence. One day and the fate of the galaxy could turn. The Orion system was in view of the long range sensors. Then, out of the dark of space, a small shape floated past the armada. The wrecked piece of scrap metal turned out to be the remains of an Antaran ship. Orom knew that his worst fears had become reality. He waited, staring hopefully at the screen on the bridge. Suddenly his heart sank. There, amidst the wreckage of starships floated the corpse of the once proud Guardian. Orom stood, turned towards the communication consol and made a brief speech to the fleet.

_"This is General Valance Orom to all ships.__ All transports, freights and colony ships are to leave with the escort ships to __the motherland__."_ He than called the commander of the lead escort ship, _"Capitan, when you reach the colony message the Defense Minister and tell him that Orion has been taken by the Antrans. Orom out."_

He knew that what he was planning was suicide. Even with the armada, there was no way he could defeat an Antaran held world. He could, however, weaken them enough that a rapid response could eradicate the contaminated world.

_"This is General Orom. All__ remaining__ ships at code red. I want the fleet ready to fight. We are nearing Antran held space. I repeat all ships to battle stations"_

Every ship in the armada moved into formation with beams charged, missiles ready, and engines at full power. There, on the edge of visible space was the largest collection of destructive force in the galaxy. Five Antaran titans, numerous smaller ships, and at the head of the fleet, a new addition to the Antaran arsenal, a Doom star.

Finally done! One day, 2 hours, and one fanfic. Hope you liked it. Cman, me, and (insert name here) are going to be making a 3 part halo fic soon, so keep your eyes peeled. Message Chasman with any requests, comments, or suggestions.


End file.
